


For the Love of Cheesecake

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and leather pants, carmilla in a suit, country club, fancy clothes, great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has dragged Carmilla to a country club party where they meet an old "friend" of Laura's. Carmilla doesn't get jealous though. Not even a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Cheesecake

“Remind me why we’re here in this stuffy country club when we could be home in bed,” Carmilla complained. 

“Because,” Laura explained, “my dad’s friend’s son got into Yale and we’re celebrating with tiny sandwiches.” 

One of the country club waiters approached them with a tray of bite-sized fruit tarts that could just as easily have been display pieces as edible finger foods. 

“And comically petite hors d’oeuvres,” Carmilla added. 

“Come on, Carm. You can at least act like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“Well, I’m not.” 

“I am. You look nice,” Laura said, looking over Carmilla’s outfit. Her less-than-enthusiastic plus one had chosen a fitted black blazer to wear with her leather pants. Laura had somehow convinced her to wear a soft pink tie that matched the flowers on Laura’s dress. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes when Laura’s hand landed on her lapel. “Flattery doesn’t work on me, sweetheart.” 

“Oh my gosh!” 

“No need to overreact.” 

“No, no, there’s a bug on you!” Laura screamed, jumping a step away. 

Carmilla raised her hand to swat at the small green inchworm on her jacket, but Laura stopped her by grabbing at her fingers. 

“You can’t kill it!” 

“Vampire versus worm: I think I can.” 

“Don’t!” Laura’s grip tightened around Carmilla’s fingers. 

“Laura.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes again when she looked into Laura’s pleading eyes. 

“Sacre dieu,” Carmilla swore to herself, pulling her hand out of Laura’s. She carefully plucked the inchworm off and held it out to Laura. 

“I don’t want it!” Laura exclaimed. 

Carmilla smirked and looked around for another solution to this pest problem. Another waiter walked by with an empty tray and she took a single step into his path. She glanced down at his name tag--Pietro--and then up at his confused face. 

“Ma’am, I’ll be back with more cheesecakes in a moment.” 

“I don’t want cheesecake. I want you to take this worm outside,” she said, dropping the worm onto the shiny silver tray. 

“Al...right?” 

“Make sure it has a good life.” 

“...Okay.” Pietro nodded, more bewildered than when Carmilla had intercepted him. 

“Well?” Carmilla irritatedly gestured for him to carry on and she returned to her former position facing Laura. 

“Can you actually ask him to bring those cheesecakes over here?” Laura asked, a cutesy smile on her face. 

“Really testing me here, cupcake,” Carmilla warned, pulling at her collar and loosening the tie around her neck. 

“Last thing. Fifteen more minutes, tops. Promise.” 

Carmilla glanced over Laura’s shoulder and spotted Mr. Hollis, grinning, approaching them. “Don’t make any promises you can’t keep.” 

Laura turned to see what had caught Carmilla’s attention and smiled when she saw her father. 

“Dad!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Hi, pumpkin. Glad you could make it,” he said. “Oh, and you brought Carmilla!” 

Carmilla waved apathetically and shoved her hands in her back pockets. 

“Hunter was looking for you. He wanted to introduce you to someone,” Mr. Hollis said. 

“That I do.” A tallish, sandy-haired young man about Laura’s age walked up behind Laura’s father, hugging him around the shoulder affectionately. 

“Hunter,” Mr. Hollis began, “you remember Laura.”

“Of course,” Hunter extended his hand to Laura, demonstrating his Ivy League handshake and dashing smile. “How could I forget my eighth grade girlfriend?”

Laura’s eyes widened and Carmilla’s eyebrow rose.

“Really?” Carmilla inquired, glancing at Laura with a thoroughly amused smirk. “I thought you didn’t have any exes.” 

“I told you I didn’t have any ex-girlfriends,” Laura clarified. 

“Are you two...together?” Hunter looked between the two. 

“Sure you can answer that without a lifeline, numb nuts,” Carmilla replied.

“Didn’t know leather did it for you, Laura.” 

“I’ll let you kids catch up,” Mr. Hollis said, scurrying away. 

“Anyway,” Hunter said, “I do want you to meet someone. Lana?” He called to a woman in a red dress a few feet to his right who sashayed over to their little circle. She was significantly taller than either Laura or Carmilla, and her platform heels brought her total height above Hunter’s. 

“Wow,” Laura said, her mouth hanging open slightly. 

“So good to meet you,” Lana said, holding a hand out to Laura and then Carmilla. 

Laura was thoroughly speechless; Carmilla, mildly annoyed. Lana exuded influence and affluence with her height and poise, a fatal combination always employed for manipulative purposes by Carmilla’s Mother. 

Lana continued, “You know, when Hunter told me about his first kiss, I never expected someone as cute as you!” 

Laura laughed a little too loudly, a painfully obvious blush flooding her cheeks. Carmilla sighed audibly, taking out her phone and shutting out the conversation between her girlfriend and yet another apparent Amazon. 

“Wow,” Laura repeated. “I mean, you must get this all the time, but you’re like, so tall. And just, wow. Sorry, am I rambling?” 

Lana laughed brightly. “Thanks, love. No need to apologise. A compliment never dented anybody’s ego. Why do you think I keep him around?” She winked at Laura. 

Carmilla looked up from her phone to take in the full hilarity of Laura’s state. She could have been starstruck. 

“Hey, cupcake,” Carmilla nudged Laura. “Did you want one of those minuscule desserts or not?” 

“Sure, thanks Carm,” Laura waved her away, keeping her attention on the attractive country club couple. “So how did you two meet?” 

Carmilla walked away to find Pietro, the waiter to whom she had entrusted the safety and future well-being of her uninvited jacket guest, the inchworm. She had lost sight of Laura by the time she found him hovering around the buffet table at the end of the large country club room. 

“Pietro,” Carmilla nodded to him. 

“Can I help you with something, miss?” He recognized her after a moment, his tone changing from formal to more familiar. “You’re not seriously here to check on that worm you dropped on my tray, are you?” 

“Relax, Pietro. I don’t care about the inchworm. That was for my girlfriend.” 

“Really? That cute, smiley--”

“Why is this so unbelievable to everyone at this party?” Carmilla grumbled to herself. “I was hoping you could help me deal with another pest problem."

“Uh, you know, that’s not really my job. I can call an exterminator--”

“Just wait for me to walk back to my girlfriend and then bring the cheesecakes over.” 

Pietro narrowed his eyes at her, less suspicious than genuinely confused. 

“That is your job, isn’t it?” 

His face was blank before he shook himself back to the conversation. “Yes, yes of course. I can do that.” 

Carmilla walked away without another word to the waiter. She approached the group nonchalantly, squeezing Laura’s hand gently when she returned. Laura turned to smile at her, Lana’s strange spell momentarily broken. The tall woman was, however, still talking. 

“--and once our gap year abroad was almost over, he proposed, at the Vatican of all places!” Lana was retelling what sounded to Carmilla like the plot of a paperback romance novel. Hunter was nodding along enthusiastically to his fiancee’s story. 

“We aren’t getting married until after we both finish school,” Hunter explained. 

“Wow,” Laura’s vocabulary had been reduced to a single word in Carmilla’s absence. Carmilla gave her fingers another quick squeeze to get her attention. 

“Did you find those cheesecakes?” Lana asked, directing a sweet smile at Carmilla. 

“They’re making their rounds,” Carmilla answered. “I’m sure they’ll find their way over."

Pietro was quickly approaching from the buffet table, a full tray of tiny cheesecakes carefully balanced in one hand. Carmilla side-stepped from next to Laura, cheating out towards Pietro just as he stepped up to the side of the group. Unfortunately for Pietro and his cheesecakes, Carmilla had taken a wide step into his path and thrown him off balance, his tray flying forward straight towards Hunter and Lana. The shrapnel from the following explosion left flakes of crust and vanilla creme all over the front of Lana and Hunter’s country club garb as well as Laura and Carmilla’s fancy clothes. 

“Oh, I apologize, Mr. Kane!” Pietro flailed as he tried to towel-dry Hunter’s suit coat. 

“It’s alright. Accidents happen,” Lana smiled. 

“Really, it’s fine.” Hunter sounded a touch more exasperated than his fiancee. 

Pietro shot Carmilla a venomous glare and picked up his tray, storming away to fetch more small food items. 

“Well, we’d better go,” Laura said, reaching to shake Hunter’s hand again. 

“I’d say we’re a little past handshakes, Laura,” Hunter said, waving her in for a hug. 

“You’re covered in cheesecake, so maybe not.” 

Hunter laughed and shook her hand. Lana waved and the couple disappeared into the noise of the party. Carmilla took Laura’s hand again. 

“So are you,” Carmilla pointed out. “Covered in cheesecake, that is.” 

“And I have a feeling that might be your fault.” 

“Now why would I waste a tray of perfectly good shrunken cheesecakes?” 

“Because I was talking to my ex-boyfriend and his insanely hot fiancee.” 

“Or I wanted to go home and now we have a legitimate excuse to leave.”

“Jealous.” 

“Laura--”

“Admit it! You’re jealous,” Laura teased. 

Carmilla sighed. “I have nothing to be jealous of.” 

Laura raised her eyebrows. “Lana is physically flawless.” 

Carmilla pulled her close, her lips brushing her girlfriend’s neck as they wrapped around whispered words. Laura turned the exact red of Lana’s dress. 

Carmilla pulled back and noted her reaction with satisfaction. “Always glad to spell it out more thoroughly later.” 

Laura released Carmilla’s hand and wiped her sweaty palm on her dress, whipped cream sticking to her fingers. Carmilla was tempted to lick them clean for her, but, given the setting, decided to avoid the firm reprimand and regrettable penalty Laura would likely have imposed on her. 

“So, can we leave now?” Carmilla asked. 

Laura nodded quickly. “Definitely.”

“Best get that dress cleaned fast.” 

“The sooner you get that suit off, the better,” Laura said, no second thought for the innuendo in her words.


End file.
